


Motivo invernale costruito su cinque petali azzurri.

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo un incidente a pozioni, Harry cerca di rimediare procurando un ingrediente raro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivo invernale costruito su cinque petali azzurri.

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Motivo invernale costruito su cinque petali azzurri.  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Severus/Harry  
>  **Prompt:** 061-Inverno per la Big Damn Table  
>  **Rating:** verde (per tutti)  
>  **Genere:** romantico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** slash, relazione adulto/minore  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 3042 ([contatore](calcolatore.htm))  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi appartengono a JK Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti legali. Questa storia non ha nessuno scopo di lucro.  
>  **Riassunto:** dopo un incidente a pozioni, Harry cerca di rimediare procurando un ingrediente raro.  
>  **Note:** la storia si colloca come prequel di "[Coclearia's effects](http://amaranthtales.altervista.org/viewstory.php?id=6)" e risponde ad una richiesta di appletree79. Come il resto di questo verse, non tiene conto degli ultimi libri della serie.  
>  **Tabella:**[ Bdt ](page.php?id=15)

I prati della scuola erano coperti di neve e un vento gelido sferzava le pietre e i giardini, invitando tutti a ripararsi accanto al più vicino caminetto e godersi una tazza di cioccolata calda, mentre l'aria umida impregnava qualsiasi cosa si muovesse, gelando perfino il sangue.

Solo pochi gufi sfidavano quella terribile serata, preferendo ritirarsi in alberi cavi o nella guferia e così lasciando il parco in un sonnolento silenzio. Perfino dalla Foresta Proibita non si levavano rumori di sorta, quasi fosse ormai solo lo spettro di un antico incubo.

In quella gelida sera, tutti sembravano aver scelto il tepore domestico, fatto di caminetti accesi e calde coperte, tutti meno qualcuno. In lontananza, oltre la capanna del guardiacaccia e i prati per la classe di Cura delle Creature Magiche, una debole luce filtrava da una delle vetrate opache delle serre, quasi incurante dell'ora e delle condizioni proibitive.

Nella serra numero dieci, una figura maschile era china su una delle vasche a terra, intenta a raccogliere dei piccoli fiori bianchi e azzurri, del tutto simili alle rose, con movimenti lenti e, per quanto possibile in quelle condizioni, precisi.

Si era avvolto in un mantello nero e pesante e gli alamari gli artigliavano già la gola da quanto erano stretti, ma, nonostante tutto, le sue mani erano ceree e tremavano, mentre con le forbici recideva le piccole corolle.

« Merlino, non finirò mai in tempo ».

La sua voce era uscita fioca e il fiato si era velocemente condensato in nuvolette di vapore; se fosse stato abbastanza vicino alla vetrata, questa sicuramente si sarebbe appannata. Quanto rimpiangeva d'aver lasciato il caldo della sua stanza, ma doveva portare a termine quell'incarico, soprattutto se voleva rimediare a ciò che aveva provocato quella mattina.

Così, soffiatosi in fretta sulle mani per scaldarle, riprese il lavoro. Le ginocchia gli dolevano e le sue dita si erano riempite velocemente di piccoli tagli e vesciche... be', queste ultime provocate soprattutto dalla sua goffaggine e dalla linfa che fuoriusciva da quelle piante recise. Non che la cosa avesse importanza, ma almeno c'era la consolazione di non essere lì solo per essere feriti dalle condizioni inclementi di quell'anno.

Fuori un gufo solitario sorvolò la serra, bubbolando. Doveva essere ormai passata la mezzanotte, o forse erano appena le dieci e solo per una sua impressione il tempo era diventato così lento, quando la figura finalmente si alzò, tenendo contro il proprio petto l'involto con le corolle e stringendosi ancora di più nel mantello per ripararsi dalle folate, sempre più inclementi.

In fretta sbatté la porta della serra alle sue spalle e, senza preoccuparsi se fosse chiusa al meglio, avanzò velocemente verso il portone del castello, dove ormai poche luci illuminavano la facciata di pietra, con i piedi che affondavano ad ogni passo nella neve. Era sicuro esistesse un incantesimo per aprirsi un sentiero sufficiente ad avanzare, ma al momento non ricordava nemmeno il primo dei movimenti necessari.

Il cielo era sgombro da nubi e, nonostante il vento sembrasse schiaffeggiarlo, alzò lo sguardo verso le stelle. L'Orsa Maggiore si stagliava fiera sul manto scuro e la cintura di Orione - o il Lepricano, come la definivano i gemelli – lo sovrastava maestosa.

L'indomani, se fossero stati fortunati, avrebbero avuto un cielo simile per la lezione di astronomia.

  


_« Sarà tremendamente intrattabile quando si sveglierà »._

_Per usare un eufemismo, visto chi era l'uomo steso sul letto. Con ogni probabilità avrebbe tentato di lanciare qualche debole maledizione all'infermiera per uscire e poi sarebbe venuto a cercarlo e lì... oh, lì avrebbe dato sfogo a tutta la sua creatività._

_Il mantello dell'invisibilità gli copriva appena la punta delle scarpe, agitato com'era appena dai movimenti del suo respiro, ed Harry si ritrovò a trattenre il fiato quando Madama Chips gli passò accanto, facendogli arrivare un caldo profumo di arancia e zenzero._

_L'aria del castello profumava da giorni di legna bruciata, arancia e biscotti alla cannella, lasciati ogni sera accanto ai letti degli studenti; non sapeva chi avesse deciso di gettare scorze d'agrume nei focolari, ma sospettava ferocemente di Dobby e Winky. Comunque, era pur sempre solo un sospetto, e l'avvenimento, a dirla tutta, non aveva nemmeno questa grande rilevanza, ma più di una volta l'uomo che ora giaceva sul letto immacolato dell'infermeria aveva storto il naso, assumendo la peggiore espressione disgustata, mentre passava nei corridoi dei castello._

_Nemmeno le sue pozioni lo avevano mai disgustato tanto, ora che ci pensava._

_E parlando di pozioni, Harry ebbe ancora una volta la feroce tentazione di prendersi a pugni per quel casino. Avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione alle ampolle che aveva sul tavolo: quale idiota avrebbe mai aggiunto la radice di coclearia ad un infuso di succo di vermi di mare e foglie di sarqua?_

_« Quanto tempo dovrà rimanere qui, Poppy? »_

_« Preferirei tenerlo addormentato ancora qualche giorno » rispose l'infermiera, passandogli nuovamente davanti e sistemandosi il grembiule. « Non è stata un'esplosione da poco e la radice di coclearia unita alle foglie di sarqua... »_

_« Ha un forte potere ustionante, lo so Poppy »._

_Silente si allontanò appena dal letto, avvicinandosi alla finestra e osservando il parco attraverso la vetrata. Harry, in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto sedere nel suo ufficio in attesa di una punizione, quindi si teneva pronto a correre in qualsiasi momento perché, appena il Preside si fosse avviato, avrebbe dovuto precederlo al terzo piano, sempre pregando che il gargouille a guardia della scala lo facesse passare senza troppe storie._

_« È un vero peccato » mormorò il Preside, abbassando il capo. « Proprio oggi che avrebbe dovuto raccogliere gli Occhi di Priscilla »._

_Harry ancora non lo sapeva, ma avrebbe passato tutto il pomeriggio in biblioteca per scoprire cosa fossero 'gli occhi di Priscilla', e sarebbe uscito quella stessa notte, diretto alla serra numero dieci, per raccogliere dei piccoli fiori apparentemente inutili, sopportando le ginocchia dolenti incollate al freddo pavimento._

  


« Hey, amico! »

Harry sollevò la testa di soprassalto con uno strano verso strozzato, terrorizzando più di di qualche primo e guadagnandosi le occhiatacce di diverse sue compagne e alcune Serpeverde. L'urlo di Ron lo aveva fatto sobbalzare di nuovo sulla sedia e anche quella mattina aveva rischiato di rovesciare la propria colazione addosso a qualche malcapitato.

Merlino, non vedeva l'ora che la fioritura di quei fiori finisse.

« Harry, tutto bene? »

Oh sì, una favola. Hermione lo guardava preoccupata oltre il suo piatto di pane tostato e uova, mentre accanto a lei Ron aveva già perso interesse nella sua situazione, tornandosi a rimpinzare di salsicce e pudding.

« Dovresti andare da Madama Chips » mormorò la ragazza, cercando di non guardare il compagno accanto a lei. « Sono giorni che rischi di addormentarti durante la colazione e nelle ore di lezione. Gli esami sono vicini ».

« Hermione, è solo dicembre ».

« E prima che te ne accorga sarà maggio e implorerai per avere gli appunti ».

Ovviamente Hermione doveva menzionare gli esami. E naturalmente lei e Ron dovevano discutere se dicembre fosse un mese più o meno congruo per iniziare a preoccuparsi degli esami di fine anno.

Se li conosceva bene, fra poco sarebbero passati ad una litigata in piena regola sul Quidditch...

« Certo, perché una partita a cavallo di una scopa è più importante del tuo futuro ».

Appunto.

« Hermione, tu di Quidditch non hai mai capito nulla ».

La ragazza stava rispondendo qualcosa in tono seccato, quando Harry si alzò, sbadigliando sonoramente. Avrebbe voluto poter dormire per almeno un paio di giorni, ma alla prima ora avevano Trasfigurazione e se c'era una cosa che la McGranitt non sopportava, erano i ritardatari.

La Sala Grande brulicava ancora di voci e ragazzi che, concitati, si spintonavano verso la porta, sistemandosi alla meglio le divise e raggruppando i libri e le pergamene, rischiando di macchiarsi d'inchiostro. Alcune piume sfregavano ancora contro i fogli ruvidi e le risate si sommavano al lieve crepitio delle pagine sfogliate. Al tavolo degli insegnanti, la McGranitt parlava concitatamente con Silente, mentre Vitious discuteva con la professoressa Sinistra.

Harry si voltò e, a praticamente a passo di marcia, si diresse verso il secondo piano. Forse, se si fosse sbrigato, sarebbe riuscito a passare in infermeria, giusto per vedere se la principale vittima del suo disastro si stesse rimettendo.

Be', in realtà anche Pansy Parkinson e la Bulstrode erano state colpite ed avevano passato qualche giorno in compagnia dell'infermiera, ma era sicuro di averle appena prese di striscio e che stamattina fossero sedute al tavolo della loro Casa, impegnate a lamentarsi con aria fin troppo melodrammatica dell'incidente e della sua incapacità.

Mentre avanzava urtò un ragazzo, probabilmente un Corvonero del sesto anno, che gli rivolse a malapena un'occhiata seccata e una serie di borbottii, stranamente somiglianti a improperi sulla stupidità dei Grifondoro e promesse di maledizioni, prima di scansarlo in malo modo.

Harry lo guardò allontanarsi; ricordava di averlo visto con Seamus Finnigan dietro la capanna di Hagrid qualche sera prima, e dallo stato dei loro vestiti non doveva essere il loro primo incontro, ma forse era meglio tenere per sé queste considerazioni.

Senza preoccuparsene ulteriormente, Harry continuò la propria corsa. Se non fosse andato dritto in aula, sarebbe arrivato in ritardo anche quella mattina e avrebbe dovuto lucidare per l'ennesima volta i trofei della scuola, ma l'infermeria era giusti dietro l'angolo e non gli sembrava di sentire la voce di Madama Chips.

« Senta, ho perso abbastanza tempo qui ».

Il ragazzo si fermò sulla soglia, la mano tesa a sfiorare la maniglia e il fiato corto. Qualcuno, un uomo, stava discutendo con voce notevolmente irritata, probabilmente con tanta foga da non permettere replica al suo interlocutore.

Si era svegliato. Dopo quasi una settimana si era svegliato.

  


_« Harry, non capisco... »_

_« Ho chiesto se sai qualcosa sugli Occhi di Priscilla »._

_Non gli sembrava di aver chiesto qualcosa di strano, ma Hermione lo fissava come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa e Ron aveva smesso immediatamente di mangiare, quindi doveva aver detto per forza qualcosa di sbagliato._

_Il ragazzo si agitò sulla poltrona, tormentandosi l'unghia del pollice fino a farla sanguinare. Forse aveva capito male il nome, forse non erano gli occhi, ma qualche altra parte del corpo ugualmente macabra ed inquietante._

_« Ascolta, Hermione, forse ho sbagliato nome... »_

_« No, no » lo interruppe la ragazza, scuotendo la testa. « Solo, mi sembra difficile credere che ti interessi di botanica »._

_In effetti non gli interessava. Non in via permanente, almeno._

_Lo sguardo dei suoi amici era ancora concentrato completamente su di lui, ed Harry si voltò ad osservare gli altri occupanti della sala per distrarsi un momento. Praticamente nessuno sembrava far caso alla loro conversazione, tutti troppo intenti a sfogliare distrattamente grossi e pesanti tomi su qualche creatura sconosciuta e noiosa o su erbe impossibili da ricordare, a giocare con piccole palline che si illuminavano ad ogni rimbalzo o a cercare angoli appartati fra gli scaffali. Se Merlino avesse avuto pietà di loro, forse Ron non aveva appena visto sua sorella ritirarsi con Dean dietro la sezione di magia e alchimia araba._

_« Comunque sono contenta ti interessi finalmente a qualcosa di diverso dal Quidditch » disse in fretta Hermione, con voce più alta e stridula del normale e chiudendo in fretta il pesante tomo che aveva consultato per ore, portando su di sé l'attenzione di Ron. In quel momento Harry sentì il forte istinto di abbracciarla._

_« Dicevo » riprese, fissando arcigna il ragazzo accanto a lei e grattandosi il mento con la piuma. « Gli Occhi di Priscilla sono una pianta piuttosto rara a fioritura annuale. Appartengono alla famiglia delle coclearie, le corolle possono essere utilizzate nella preparazione di alcune pozioni refrigeranti o antipiretiche, mentre i pistilli... »_

_Harry si abbandonò contro la poltrona, cullato dal calore del focolare e dal continuo, monotono tono dell'amica. Sperava in una spiegazione più semplice, magari di poche parole._

_Purtroppo l'aveva chiesto ad Hermione e la ragazza, come spesso accadeva, aveva evidentemente memorizzato tutto ciò che la biblioteca della scuola conteneva sull'argomento._

_Stava giusto cercando un modo gentile per congedarsi, quando la vide abbassare appena lo sguardo, passando la piuma sulla punta del naso. Forse non era una buona idea informarla della vistosa macchia nera che le campeggiava sul volto. « Ora che ci penso, c'è una piccola coltivazione di Occhi di Priscilla nella serra numero dieci » mormorò, pensierosa. « Se non sbaglio, dovrebbero fiorire proprio in questo periodo... »_

_Hermione non poté mai terminare la frase, perché Harry raccolse in fretta le proprie cose e, urlato un saluto e un ringraziamento frettoloso, si precipitò fuori dalla sala, seguito dallo sguardo iracondo di Madama Pince e dalle sue recriminazioni isteriche._

_La ragazza ancora non lo sapeva, ma quella era proprio l'informazione di cui Harry aveva bisogno._

  


« Cosa significa questo, Potter? »

Harry deglutì sonoramente. Il coprifuoco era passato da un bel po' e lui era nell'infermeria della scuola, in compagnia di Piton, con le mani quasi congelate nascoste nel mantello e i denti che battevano per il freddo che gli aveva gelato perfino la carne.

Merlino, che situazione pietosa. Certamente non valeva quelle notti passate al freddo in ginocchio nella serra.

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo sull'involto di panno che il ragazzo gli aveva appena lanciato, prendendo fra le dita una delle corolle che perse qualche petalo. « Lei sa che potrei farla espellere, vero? » continuò, in tono velenoso. « Non solo potrebbe essere espulso per aver violato il coprifuoco, ma anche per aver sprecato una gran quantità di ottimo materiale da pozioni e rovinato irrimediabilmente una proprietà della scuola ».

Harry strinse i pugni, per quanto gli fosse possibile, e serrò le labbra.

I fiocchi di neve che si erano accumulati sui suoi capelli e sui suoi abiti si stavano sciogliendo in piccoli rivoli gelati sulla sua schiena, i tagli sulle sue mani, per quanto piccoli, bruciavano da matti ed era stanco, terribilmente stanco. E in tutto questo cosa guadagnava? Ah, sì, un insulto per il pessimo lavoro e la promessa di un'espulsione.

Non era certo colpa sua se non aveva mai raccolto quei fiori, no?

« Dovremmo attendere un anno per il prossimo raccolto, sempre che le piante non siano troppo danneggiate » sibilò Piton, avvicinando lentamente i loro volti. Aveva ancora una vistosa bruciatura sulla guancia destra e una ciocca di capelli unticci la circondava in modo avvilente, sottolineandone i contorni irregolari agli angoli dell'occhio e della bocca. « Ha idea di quanto costino questi ingredienti? »

Ovviamente non ne aveva idea, e questo il vecchio pipistrello doveva saperlo bene, ma anche se per qualche strano e recondito motivo lo avesse saputo, lo avrebbe dimenticato all'istante.

Non sapeva perché fosse andato nella serra quelle sere... be', probabilmente giocavano un ottimo ruolo quel calderone esploso in faccia al professore, il suo senso di colpa e il suo essere uno stupido Grifondoro con il cuore appuntato al bavero, eppure da qualche mese a quella parte vedere Piton gli agitava qualcosa più forte della solita rabbia dentro, giù in fondo alle viscere, qualcosa che cresceva ogni volta che l'attenzione del professore sembrava calamitata da qualcos'altro.

Forse avrebbe dovuto essere su uno di quei letti, probabilmente una delle ultime cadute dalla scopa o uno dei bolidi che l'avevano colpito allo stomaco erano stati più gravi del previsto.

« Deve impegnarsi veramente molto per essere tanto incapace, Potter ».

Non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse stato il tono sarcastico e saccente del professore di pozioni, se fossero state le sue mani artigliate alle lenzuola o, che Merlino lo aiutasse, le sue labbra che, nello sputare il suo cognome, avevano quasi sfiorato le sue, ma Harry serrò gli occhi e afferrò l'uomo per il bavero della veste, attirandolo verso di sé e quasi scontrandosi con il naso, decisamente troppo prominente, nell'intento di appropriarsi delle sue labbra.

Non avrebbe dovuto gettare ogni prudenza al vento così, senza nemmeno pensarci; quello era Piton, per l'amor del cielo, il professore più odiato di tutta Hogwarts dalla fondazione ad oggi. Be', forse secondo solo a Phineas Nigellus Black.

Il ragazzo mugugnò, avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui e finendo col sedergli accanto sul letto. Avrebbe certamente passato anni di guai, avrebbe dovuto subire scene imbarazzanti di fronte ad un'intera classe di Pozioni e quant'altro, eppure non riuscì a trattenersi: Piton lo fissava con occhi spalancati e teneva ancora il lenzuolo stretto tra le sue dita ossute, quando Harry cominciò a passargli una mano sulla coscia. Pur attraverso la stoffa delle coperte, poteva sentire i muscoli dell'uomo contrarsi e pazientemente avvicinò la mano al cavallo dei pantaloni.

Merlino, le labbra di quell'uomo erano incredibilmente secche e screpolate e la sua bocca era così diversa da quelle piccole e morbide di Cho o Ginny, eppure Harry sentiva di non voler essere in nessun altro posto.

Il Grifondoro si scostò appena il mantello di dosso e posò di nuovo la mano la mano sulla coscia del professore. Forse il vento freddo di quella sera di dicembre aveva congelato quanto poco vi fosse di sano in lui, ma il ragazzo non aveva alcuna intenzione di staccarsi da quell'uomo; purtroppo Piton non sembrava essere dello stesso avviso e, prima che osasse andare oltre, Harry si sentì spingere a terra.

Avrebbe voluto protestare perché, Merlino, cadere in quel modo faceva male, ma quando alzò lo sguardo le parole gli morirono in gola.

Gli occhi del professore erano ridotti a due fessure e i suoi denti erano digrignati come quelli di un cane rabbioso. « Esca immediatamente di qui » sibilò lentamente Piton, appena udibile tra i denti stretti. « E non pensi nemmeno di raccontare ai suoi amichetti cos'è successo in questa stanza o ciò che potrebbe farle il Signore Oscuro le sembrerà appena un gioco per bambini ».

Harry arretrò lentamente, quasi sospinto da quelle parole, fino ad inciampare in uno dei carrelli dell'infermeria, finendo a gambe all'aria, circondato da bende e strumenti di vario tipo. Senza nemmeno curarsi di raccogliere i vari utensili, si rialzò in fretta e corse a perdifiato, diretto al sicuro della propria Sala Comune.

I suoi passi risuonarono per alcuni minuti nei corridoi vuoi, immancabilmente seguiti dalla voce derisoria di Pix. Con la fretta con cui era uscito, Harry non poté vedere Piton passarsi le dita sulle labbra, per poi gettarsi nuovamente sul letto e serrare gli occhi.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe finalmente uscito da quel letto, pensò, voltandosi sul fianco, e aveva intenzione di spiegare a quella classe di decerebrati l'uso proprio e improprio della coclearia, forse avrebbe potuto chiedere proprio a Potter quali fossero gli usi più comuni, pensò, stringendo fra le dita le delicate corolle azzurrine degli Occhi di Priscilla.

  



End file.
